Thomas & Friends in Adventures Of Toby
by ThomasEmilyFan
Summary: Based on the Railway Series book Toby The Tram Engine. In another stand-alone followup to The Adventure Begins, meet Toby, an old steam tram and his faithful coach Henrietta who are invited to work on the North Western railway. Oldies but goldies, watch how Toby teaches James and the new constable a lesson in respect, and then helps out Thomas and Mrs. Kyndley at Christmas time!
1. Prologue: A Tramway Like No Other

**Moral:** oldies can be goldies/don't judge a book by it's cover

(Story begins with a view zooming over the Island of Sodor and especially Toby's tramway before cutting to Thomas on his branch line with a goods train and Annie and Clarabel coupled behind)

 _It was a bright sunny morning on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was happily chuffing his daily branch line route with Annie and Clarabel. He also had a goods train to deliver along down a line to an old quarry at the end of his branch._

 **Thomas:** Isn't it nice how Sir Topham Hatt is setting goods duties for me on my own branch, Annie and Clarabel?

 **Annie:** It sure is, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:** Especially with the guard onboard me to help us keep those silly trucks in line.

 **Trucks:** We heard that.

(Thomas chuckles as he continues chuffing along. Bertie honks and passes Thomas on the road by the line)

 **Bertie:** (honking) Good morning, slow coach. Looks like I'm going to win again.

 **Thomas:** Not today, Bertie. I have an urgent delivery to make to the quarry today.

 **Bertie:** (racing away, calling out) I guess that means I win then.

 _The route to the quarry goes for some distance along the road. Goods trucks would often travel on these roads, but Thomas and Bertie also had passengers to deliver along this route. Thomas was always very careful to whistle here…in case anyone was coming._

(Thomas whistles loudly at some hikers on the field between the track and the road, surprising them, and they hurriedly move to the road, stop and wave at Thomas as he goes by.

 **Thomas:** (whistling) Thank you very much.

(Bertie crosses over the level crossing as Thomas approaches it. Roger the constable is waiting on his bike)

 _In a moment, Thomas would meet his good friend Roger the constable at a level crossing._

 **Thomas:** (stopping at the level crossing, whistling) Good morning, Roger.

 **Roger:** Good morning, Thomas. Running your branch line route again, are you?

 **Thomas:** Yes, sir. Delivering both goods and passengers at once is very important regarding how I run this branch line.

 **Roger:** (chuckles) Indeed, Thomas. Very important work. Just like my job securing all the roads that run from the quarry. (sighs, sadly) It's all a matter of safety after all.

 _Thomas could see that Roger was feeling very bright this morning. He decided to find out why._

 **Thomas:** Excuse me, sir. Is something wrong?

 **Roger:** (takes a deep breath) Well, Thomas, now that you've mentioned it, I believe I have something to tell you.

 **Thomas:** What is it, sir?

 _Roger stood silent for a moment, then he took a deep breath and spoke to his friend Thomas._

 **Roger:** Thomas, I'm afraid you're not going to be seeing much more of me around these parts when the time comes.

 **Thomas:** Why, sir? What's wrong?

 **Roger:** (sighs) Well, Thomas, it seems that I'll be retiring once the summer ends.

 **Thomas:** (confused) Retiring, sir?

 **Roger:** Yes, Thomas. I will be quitting this job I've held for many years because my wife is having a baby and I sure can't miss that.

 **Thomas:** I understand, sir. But does that mean you'll be gone…forever?

 **Roger:** Yes, Thomas. I'm afraid so. I'm only waiting until Sir Topham Hatt gets back from his holiday. Once that happens, he'll hire a new constable and that'll give me enough time to prepare myself for retirement.

(Thomas gasps)

 **Roger:** I'm sorry, Thomas. I just found out the pregnancy news from my wife today. But, hey, I'm still here, aren't I?

 **Thomas:** (sighs sadly) I guess so. Ah well, I need to get back to my branch line now, Roger. I'll see you around. (whistles and chuffs slowly away, Roger waving after him)

 _Thomas couldn't have felt more disappointed. But on the other hand, he felt happy for Roger too for being able to set his priorities._

(Scene continues with a view over Sodor, which cuts over the northern part of the Island, zooming from Arlesdale End over to Lower Arlesburgh)

 _Somewhere over in the northern parts of Sodor was an old tramway, running from an old station by the lake on Arlesdale End and ending at Lower Arlesburgh station._

(A short rendition of Toby's classic theme by Robert Hartshorne plays briefly as Toby chuffs slowly out of his shed)

 _In a small shed on Arlesdale End lived an old-fashioned tram engine called Toby._

(Toby warns before watching the birds chirping and sets happily to work, ringing his bell. Scene shifts from different parts of Toby, including his cowcatcher and sideplates as he trundles along the line)

 _Toby may be an ordinary little steam tram; he is short and sturdy. He has cowcatchers and sideplates, and he doesn't look like a steam engine at all. But despite these differences, Toby works very hard and runs the whole tramway on his own…with his faithful coach Henrietta._

(Toby rings his bell as he buffers up to Henrietta)

 **Toby:** Good morning, Henrietta.

 **Henrietta:** (yawns, sleepily) Good morning, Toby. (opens her eyes and gasps) About that time already?

 **Toby:** (chuckles) Come on, Henrietta. Let's get to work.

 **Henrietta:** (sighs) Of course, Toby. But just remember that there are still plenty of trucks to shunt.

 **Toby:** (confidently) I know, Henrietta. I know.

(Toby's theme continues as Toby and Henrietta collect trucks and chuff along their route)

 _Toby takes trucks from farms and factories to the main line, where the big engines can take them to places far and wide. His tramline runs along roads and through fields and villages, where he rings his bell cheerfully to everyone he meets._

(Toby rings his bell as he passes through the village and the villagers wave back)

 **Toby:** Good morning.

 **Villagers:** Good morning, Toby.

(Toby passes through the village and Henrietta sighs sadly)

 **Toby:** Why didn't you say good morning, Henrietta?

 **Henrietta:** (sighs) Well, Toby. I'm afraid that I'm just overly concerned again.

 **Toby:** (confused) About what?

 **Henrietta:** I miss the good old days again, Toby. When I used to be full of passengers and nine trucks would follow behind us. Don't you miss those days, Toby?

 **Toby:** (sighs, understandingly) I do, Henrietta. But we must face the facts: our line is in bad condition, so we only have three or four trucks left to take. Our controller has long past retired and nowadays, farms and factories send their goods mostly by lorry. But look at the bright side, at least we're still standing on our four wheels and my driver and fireman are still here.

 _Henrietta felt much better._

 **Henrietta:** You're right, Toby. And so is my guard.

(Toby passes by a bus crowded with passengers)

 _But then again, the fact that Henrietta was empty and that buses were often crowded with passengers left Toby puzzled._

 **Toby:** Still though, it almost looks like roads is becoming superior to rails in terms of transport. I just can't understand it.

(Toby continues on down the line with Henrietta and the trucks as the rendition of the song _Toby_ begins in A#/Bb major)

 _North of the Island, there lives a dear old train,_

 _A little tram engine, Toby is his name._

 _He's quaint and old fashioned, but careful and wise._

 _His coach is Henrietta and she's seen better days._

(Toby passes through the cliff by the bay)

 _His mind keeps returning to the good old days_

 _When they were busy working everyday._

 _But nobody rides with them nowadays._

 _They can't understand why things have changed._

 _Their line is bound is to be closing down, forever._

(Song shifts into the chorus in G major. Toby passes through the old valley and past the old castle)

 _Toby, oh Toby,_

 _What will become of you?_

 _The world's much nicer whenever we see you._

 _Toby, dear Toby,_

 _There's still lots that you can do_

 _Oldies but Goldies, there's much in store for you._

 _Oldies but Goldies, there's much in store for you…today._

(Song is put on halt as Toby arrives at Lower Arlesburgh station, beginning the next chapter)


	2. New Friends And Farewells

_As Toby finished his morning route at Lower Arlesburgh, some people were waiting on the platform to see him. They had come by bus. Toby get a little nervous as they stared at him._

 **Passenger #1:** (chuckles) Oh, isn't he quaint?

 **Passenger #2:** (chuckles) I'd say so. What is that, like three or four trucks he's pulling

 **Passenger #3:** And a passenger coach.

(The passengers all laugh, making Toby feel down and Henrietta indignant)

 _Toby felt rather sad as the passengers were making fun of him, and Henrietta thought they were very rude. However, they didn't have their hopes down too long._

(A blue car parks in the station parking lot)

 _A bright blue car parked in the station's parking lot. Out jumped a little boy and his sister. The boy gasped in amazement when he saw Toby._

 **Stephen:** (running over) Come on, Bridget. Do come look at this engine.

 **Bridget:** (running over after Stephen) I'm coming, Stephen. I'm coming. (runs over before Toby, gasping) Wow!

 **Toby:** (chuckles nervously) Hello.

 _Out of the car came a stout gentleman and a lady all dressed in blue. They were, of course, Sir Topham and his wife Lady Hatt, but Toby didn't know this yet._

 **Stephen**

 **And** (running over to Sir Topham Hatt, tugging his hat) Come on, grandfather. Look at that engine.

 **Bridget:**

 **Topham:** (chuckles as the children tug him along over to Toby) That's a tram engine, grandchildren. This is a tramway after all, remember?

 **Bridget:** (curious) Is it…electric?

(Toby gasps and crossly lets off steam. Henrietta scoffs a look of disapproval as well)

 **Stephen:** Shh! Shh! (whispering to Bridget) You've offended him.

 **Lady Hatt:** Oh, surely, you didn't mean to, did you, Bridget, dear?

 **Bridget:** No, grandmother. But trams are electric, aren't they?

 **Lady Hatt:** I don't know. Ask your grandfather.

 **Topham:** (chuckles) They are mostly, Bridget, but this is a steam tram. They run on rails, not roads.

 **Stephen:** May we go in it, grandfather?

 **Bridget:** Yes, may we?

 **Both:** (pleadingly) Please?

(Sir Topham Hatt sighs and looks as the guard gets on board Henrietta and is about to blow his whistle)

 **Topham:** (to the guard) Stop!

 **Guard:** (confused) I beg your pardon, sir.

 **Topham:** Oh, sorry if I snapped. But my family and I please come on board?

 **Guard:** (bowing his head) Certainly, sir. Come along. Toby can show you the whole tramway.

(The children and excitedly run on board, surprising Lady Hatt who slowly walks on board as well, followed by Sir Topham Hatt. More passengers slowly start boardiing the train, to Toby and Henrietta's surprise. The guard's whistle blows, and Toby rings his bell as he leaves the station)

 _Toby showed the Hatt family all the sights there were to see on his tramway. Henrietta never felt so happy in months._

 **Henrietta:** Hooray! Isn't it marvelous, Toby? We haven't had so many passengers in months.

 _But Toby was still thinking about what Bridget has said._

 **Toby:** (scoffs) Electric indeed. I'll show our new friends just how useful I can be, Henrietta.

 **Henrietta:** (chuckles) It was all just a misunderstanding, Toby. Their grandfather explained everything. Don't you see, Toby? Those children idolize us, Toby. Otherwise we wouldn't gotten this many passengers.

 **Toby:** (sighs, feeling better) Maybe you're right, Henrietta. I've just been so sensitive lately being laughed at everyone who visits our tramway that I haven't noticed how lucky we were.

 _And Toby felt much better as he made his journey along the tramway. By the end of the journey, he was very satisfied, and the passengers were very impressed. Esepcally the Hatt family._

 **Topham:** (to Toby) I'm sorry. I almost forgot to ask you your name.

 **Toby:** Toby, sir. And this is my coach Henrietta.

 **Lady Hatt:** Oh, well, splendid to meet you both.

 **Topham:** Indeed. You've given us a wonderful holiday. Thank you, Toby, for a splendid ride.

 **Stephen:** Thank you, Toby.

 **Bridget:** Yes, thank you, Toby. I'm sorry if I offended you.

 **Toby:** (chuckles) That's alright. Getting older gives you more experience with railways, you know. (jokingly) Like with _me_ from how well I know my own tramway.

(Everyone laughs, especially Toby and Henrietta)

 **Topham:** (sighs) Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, Toby. My family and I must go now. I have a railway of my own to run.

 **Toby:** (surprised) A railway, sir.

 **Topham:** Yes, Toby. My name is Sir Topham Hatt and I run the North Western Railway, not too far a journey from here. I am very proud of my engines and there are plenty of trains to run there; trucks, coaches, you name it. (chuckles)

 _This made Toby feel a little left out._

 **Toby:** You and your engines are lucky being able to keep yourselves busy, sir.

 **Topham:** (confused) What do you mean, Toby?

 **Toby:** Well, this tramway will be closing down in the next few months once the summer ends. Come October, Henrietta and I will probably have no work to do at all.

 **Topham:** (gasps) Oh.

(Lady Hatt gasps in shock and holds the saddened children close beside her)

 **Topham:** (slowly) I…um…I'm very sorry to hear about your tramway, Toby. Perhaps I could find room for you to work on my railway someday. (sighs, sadly) Unfortunately, there's no need for a tram engine on my railway at the moment, but once there is, I promise, I'll see what I can do.

 **Toby:** Thank you, sir. Take your time. There's no hurry. I only have a couple months left to run this tramway after all.

 **Topham:** I see. Farewell, Toby, and best of luck to you. (turns away)

(Lady Hatt smiles slightly at Toby before taking Stephen and Bridget by the hand. The children smile and wave at him before their grandmother walks them back to the car)

 **Toby:** That gentleman knows how to speak to engines, eh, Henrietta?

(Henrietta chuckles in approval)

 _But Toby didn't keep his hopes very that Sir Topham Hatt would need him one day._

(Toby rings his bell as he leaves the station, the passengers waving and cheering after him. Next scene cuts to Toby trundling by the windmill)

 _The months passed; There were fewer passengers and eventually no more use for Toby's trucks. The lorries handled all of that work now, and passengers would regularly travel by bus, though people came every now and then to see Toby. Nowadays, they never laughed at him or teased him about his shape. Toby would often give them a ride in Henrietta if they had the time. Toby felt much better having them on board, but he knew this excitement would be short-lived._

(Scene cuts to Arlesdale End with Toby chuffing out of his shed, where his driver was waiting)

 _One morning, Toby's driver was waiting for him as he chuffed out of his shed. He had bad news for Toby._

 **Driver:** (sighs) Our last day, Toby. Manager says we must close tomorrow.

(Toby gives a sigh of disappointment as he rings his bell and leaves his shed. Next scene cuts to Toby's farewell party at Arlesdale End station)

 _A farewell party was held by the villagers later on that afternoon at Arlesdale End station. Signs and streamers were put up that said THANK YOU, TOBY! Everyone wanted a chance of a last ride. Passengers joked and sang as they boarded Henrietta, though Toby wished they hadn't._

 **Passengers:** (singing) _Toby's a jolly good fellow,_

 _Toby's a jolly good fellow,_

 _Toby's a jolly good fellow…_

 _…_ _that nobody can deny!_

(as Toby rings his bell and leaves) _Oh, Toby's a useful tram engine_

 _Toby's a useful tram engine_

 _Toby's a useful tram engine…_

 _…_ _whom nobody can't rely!_

 _Their journey ended at the end of the afternoon as Toby dropped the passengers off at Lower Arlesburgh._

 **Passenger #1:** Thank you, Toby and Henrietta.

 **Passenger #2:** Yes, indeed. We're sorry that your line is closing down.

 **Toby:** (sighs) So am I, sir. But there's nothing anyone can do about it now.

 **Passenger #3:** And we're especially sorry we called you names before.

 **Passenger #4:** Yes, you may be a bit quaint and old-fashioned, but you and your coach are both really useful, and we'll miss traveling with you both.

 **Toby:** So will I. Thank you all. (whistles and leaves the station, the passengers cheering and waving after him)

 _Toby felt very sad about saying goodbye to his friends indeed._

(Scene cuts to the North Western Railway with Thomas at the level crossing, talking to Roger)

 _Meanwhile, on Sir Topham Hatt's railway, Thomas was facing his own farewells while saying goodbye to his friend Roger the constable._

 **Roger:** (sighs, sadly) I'm afraid I may never find work again on the force, Thomas, shall my responsibilities as a family man take me far in my life.

 **Thomas:** (sadly) I'm sorry you have to leave, Roger. You have been such a good friend, especially on days when I felt down. I will miss talking to you on these parts of my branch line.

 **Roger:** Eh, Thomas. But there still might be hope. This isn't the last of me you'll be seeing. Your branch runs through my village everyday. We'll still be able to see each other and keep in touch.

 **Thomas:** I'm afraid not too much, sir. There are no level crossings _in between_ villages, only at the entrance and exit for trains to halt for buses and lorries passing through.

 **Roger:** Oh, I see. (sighs) Yes, I believe you're right, Thomas. But I'll definitely miss having the opportunity to chat with you. Good luck with your branch line, and tell the new constable I said hello.

 **Thomas:** Yes, sir. I'll be sure to do that. (whistles and leaves) Goodbye, Roger.

(Annie and Clarabel, hitched up to Thomas' freight train smile at Roger and he waves back until the train is out of sight. Then he sighs, hops on his back and peddles slowly down the road)

 _Roger went home that afternoon, vowing to himself never to forget his good friend, Thomas._

(Evening at Arlesdale End. Toby chuffs slowly into his berth and quietly lets off steam)

 _That evening, Toby's driver and fireman spoke kindly to him._

 **Fireman:** We're very sorry, Toby. We wish there was something we could do.

 **Driver:** We spoke to all the villagers, and especially the manager, but there's nothing they can do either. It's all up to fortune now, Toby. Who knows, our luck might change one day for the best?

 **Toby:** I hope so, sir. I really do. But for now, I don't believe anyone would want an old steam tram like me.

 _And as his driver and fireman slowly shut the door to his shed, Toby looked in through the little hole where his friends the birds would often rest and through the nighttime sky, he could see a few stars. He closed his eyes shut and made a wish._

(Toby opens his eyes after his wish and gives a sigh, letting out a feeling of little hope)

 _After that, he closed his eyes and went unhappily to sleep._

 **(I hope you all enjoy this. I'm going to be honest with you, I felt really emotional writing this chapter, especially with the local passengers of Lower Arlesburgh changing their attitudes towards Toby, and creating a sense of the Hatt family, especially the grandchildren, bonding with Toby. Thomas' relationship with the retired constable was just added because I wanted to create a particular theme of farewells within the chapter, and believe me, I'm glad I added it. I hope you all enjoy too as well as everything else here, because I just HATE to end off a chapter like this, but it's best in a sense to keep the story flowing and not rush it. Looking back at** ** _The Strike!_** **, it was quite easy because Gordon, James and Henry were getting what they deserved, and once I get around to** ** _Duck And The Diesel Engine_** **, it would probably be emotional for me to end off a chapter sad as well. I promise, I will do more with this story. I envision the next chapter or two having a much lighter tone, except for Thomas' encounter with the new constable of course…** **JJJ** **)**


	3. Thomas' Missing Cowcatcher

(Morning at Tidmouth Sheds. Thomas chuffs slowly out of his berth, yawning as the turntables turns him around)

 _The next morning on the North Western railway, Thomas got up to start his branch line run._

 **Percy:** (whistles as he passes) Good morning, lazybones. (chuckles as he chuffs on, leaving Thomas slightly chuckling too)

 _At Knapford Station, Gordon was still waiting for his coaches._

 **Gordon:** (sighs impatiently) Come _on_ , Percy! The express shouldn't take this long to fetch.

 **Percy:** (shutting his eyes and groaning as he pushes the express to the platform) Nearly…there…Gordon! (finally brings them to the platform) There! You're ready, Gordon.

 **Thomas:** (buffering his trucks up to Annie and Clarabel, cheekily) Perhaps, Gordon, it's high time you fetched your _own_ coaches, Gordon. (chuckles with Annie and Clarabel chuckling after him)

 **Gordon:** (groaning, as Percy chuckles as well) O the indignity.

(Intro to _Really Useful Engine_ by Sam Blewitt as Thomas leaves the station with his trucks and Annie and Clarabel behind him)

 _Annie and Clarabel had great respect for Gordon The Big Engine, but Thomas' cheekiness was an especial form of flattery that could brighten up their morning._

(Lyrics start as Thomas begins his branch line route, running through villages with people waving at him)

 ** _He's a really useful engine, you know_**

 ** _All the other engines they'll tell you so_**

 ** _He huffs and puffs and whistles_**

 ** _Rushing to and fro_**

 ** _He's the really useful engine we adore!_**

(Scene shifts from station to station with Thomas continuously picking up goods and passengers)

 ** _He's the one,_**

 ** _He's the one_**

 ** _He's a really useful engine that we adore_**

 ** _He's the one,_**

 ** _He's the number one_**

 ** _Thomas The Tank Engine!_**

(Song goes on re-intro in second verse as Thomas continuously drops off passengers at destinations and lets some more onto the train)

 ** _He's a really useful engine, you know_**

 ** _'Cos Sir Topham Hatt, well, he told him so_**

 ** _Now he's got a branch line, to call his very own_**

 ** _He's the really useful engine we adore!_**

(Thomas reaches the quarry route and makes his way through and towards the level crossing)

 ** _He's the one, he's the one_**

 ** _He's the really useful engine that we adore_**

 ** _He's the one, he's the number one_**

 ** _Thomas The Tank Engine!_**

 ** _He's the really useful engine that we adore!_**

(Song ends as Thomas reaches the level crossing, blowing his whistle loud)

 **Thomas:** Good morning, sir!

 _Thomas, obviously having been good friends with the old constable Roger, was expecting the new constable Marvin to be friendly too._

 **Marvin:** (hops around and looks over at Thomas, startled) Oi!

 _But Thomas could see that he didn't look friendly at all. He was red in the face…and very cross._

 **Marvin:** Disgraceful! Just disgraceful!

 **Thomas:** (confused) What's wrong, sir?

 **Marvin:** Wrong, you say? I didn't sleep a wink last night. Not one. (Thomas eyes him, surprised) And just when I got the chance for a bit of peace and quiet, engines like you come whistling suddenly behind me! And on my first day in the country too! _That's_ what's wrong.

 **Thomas:** I'm sorry, sir. I only said good morning…

 **Marvin:** (cuts Thomas off, startling him) Shush! (sternly) I wasn't done talking, you silly tank engine. What's the matter with you? Hasn't your controller ever taught you manners? (Thomas is speechless and gets nervous as Marvin expects his wheels) Where's your cowcatchers then, huh?

 **Thomas:** (confused, chuckling) But I don't catch cows, sir.

 **Marvin:** (snapping his finger and pointing at Thomas) Oi! Don't get smart with me. Think you're being funny, do you? Hasn't that worthy _Fat Hatt_ controller or whatever the devil his name is ever taught you manners? (looking closer at Thomas' wheels) No sideplates either! Wow, you must have a lot of nerve for a tank engine of your size…and possibly your rank.

 _Thomas was horrified. So were Annie and Clarabel, AND his driver and fireman._

(Thomas' crew exit the cab and walk over to the policeman)

 **Driver:** (pointing the finger) Now, look you. I don't know whose line you think this is but…

 **Marvin:** Halt! I didn't ask you or your attendant to leave your engine! Now I can totally see where this silly engine gets his bad manners from! The crew is no more polite or obedient than their engine!

 **Fireman:** But…but…

 **Marvin:** Silence! (looking over at Thomas, glaring) I have a report to finish up.

 _And the constable wrote up the report in his lawbook._

 **Marvin:** (finished up writing) There! (with Thomas and his crew listening) Engines going on public roads should have their wheels covered and a _cowcatcher_ …(looking at Thomas especially)…in front to prevent animals from harm shall they stray onto the line. YOU haven't a cowcatcher _or_ a sideplate so you ARE dangerous.

 **Driver:** (disgusted) Rubbish!

 **Fireman:** (resentfully) Poppycock! (sternly, pointing the finger) You obviously don't know much about railways or branch lines, but I think we'll just let that slide since it's your first day.

(Marvin remains holding an indignant and disgusted expression on his face)

 **Driver:** Thomas over here has run his branch line for quite a couple years now. We've been down here hundreds of times and _never_ had an accident.

 **Marvin:** (spluttering) Well…well…(thinking of what to say)…well, that makes it worse, you see! You and your engine are regular lawbreakers to the Island of Soda… _Sodom_ …or whatever the hell the name is of this island is!

 **Fireman:** (sighing) Sodor?

 **Marvin:** (snapping) Don't you answer back! How disrespectful of an engine and his crew, and my first morning too. (writing in his book) Regular lawbreaker indeed)

 **Driver:** (sighs) Come on, fireman. Back to our engine.

(Thomas' crew walk slowly back into Thomas' cab)

 **Fireman:** We're really sorry, Thomas. We wish there was something we could do.

 **Marvin:** I'm speaking to your controller at once! Pfft! What kind of a line is this? Call this a railway then?

(Thomas puffs slowly away, Clarabel glaring at Marvin and scoffing as the train pulls out of sight)

 _Thomas thought the new constable was very rude. Annie and Clarabel agreed with him._

(Scene cuts to the Topham family dining room with Sir Topham and Lady Hatt eating breakfast)

 _Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt was having breakfast with his wife when the butler came in._

 **Albert:** Excuse me, sir. You're wanted on the telephone.

 **Topham:** (sighs) Oh, bother that telephone. (walking by the butler) Thank you, Albert. (walks over to the telephone) Hello. (chatter over the phone) Oh, good morning, Marvin. Getting along well…? (surprised expression as chatter cuts him off over the telephone) Oh, I see. (nodding his head) Yes, yes, I shall report to Elsbridge at once. (hangs up and sighs, walking back into the living room, Lady Hatt and Albert gazing at him)

 **Albert:** Everything alright, sir?

 **Topham:** I'm afraid not, Albert. (to Lady Hatt) I'm truly sorry, dear. Thomas is in trouble with the police and I must go at once.

 **Lady Hatt:** That's fine, Topham, dear. Do what you have to do. Please let me know if Thomas is alright.

 **Topham:** (hurriedly, putting on his blazer and top hat) I will, I will. Thank you, dear.

 _And he reported to the yard._

(A snippet of Sir Topham Hatt's theme plays as he arrives at Elsbridge and hurries out, walking before Marvin and Thomas' crew on the platform)

 **Topham:** Good morning, driver; fireman.

 **Marvin:** (impatiently) Um, excuse me, Sir Topham, I don't have all day.

 **Topham:** (surprised) Oh, I see now.

 **Annie:** Why, that…that…

 **Clarabel:** (whispering) That terrible man…!

 **Thomas:** (cutting Clarabel off, with a serious expression on his face, eyeing Sir Topham Hatt and the constable) Shh!

 **Marvin:** …and that's why, Sir Topham, I believe that your supposed "#1" is a regular lawbreaker and a danger to the public.

 **Topham:** Danger to the public indeed, eh? Well, maybe a few more days patrolling the line and observing all my engines, who don't have cowcatchers or sideplates by the way, will teach you some sense.

 **Marvin:** I'm only obeying what the chief told me about railways, sir.

 **Topham:** This is a railway, Marvin. _Not_ a tramway.

 **Marvin:** (confused) What difference does that make?

 **Driver:** (arguably) Perhaps Sir Topham can explain it to the chief himself….

 **Topham:** (hand signal to cut the driver off) Um, that won't be necessary. Thank you, driver.

 **Marvin:** (firmly) The _law_ is the _law_ , Sir Topham, and we can't change it.

 **Topham:** (sighs impatiently, Thomas watching him with sympathy, as he faces the driver and fireman) I'm sorry, driver. It's no use arguing with policeman.

 **Marvin:** (quietly) Pfft! Say that again.

 **Topham:** We'll just have to make those cowcatcher things for Thomas, I suppose. (Marvin gives a look of approval) I'll ask the workmen to prepare…

 **Thomas:** (whistles loudly) No!

 **Marvin:** Oi! You! Let the man finish! Interrupting your controller as well. Well, I never…!

 **Topham:** (snaps) Enough, Marvin! (facing Thomas) Thomas, is there something you wanted to say?

 **Thomas:** Yes, sir. Everyone will laugh at me. They'll say I look like a tram.

 **Marvin:** Pfft, a tram? (chuckles) Can you believe this? What a silly tank engine after all? (Sir Topham Hatt clears his throat, eyeing him sternly. Sighs) Sorry, sir.

 **Topham:** A tram, Thomas? You're surely more than that. But these new converts may make look a little old-fashioned, but…(thinking hard)…but…(thinks for another moment, then gasps, remembering) A tram. Old-fashioned. That's it! (chuckles, puzzling Thomas) Well done, Thomas. Well done. Why didn't I think of it before? We want a tram engine.

 **Thomas,**

 **Annie,**

 **Clarabel,** (altogether) A tram engine?

 **Driver and**

 **Fireman:**

 **Marvin:** Ha! A tram engine? Have you gone mad, sir? Thomas' cowcatchers will work just fine.

 **Topham:** (sternly) This is my railway, Marvin, so _I'll_ make the decisions, thank you very much.

 **Thomas:** What will you do, sir?

 **Topham:** It's simple, Thomas. When I was on my holiday, just a couple of months ago before the summer, I met a nice little tram engine called Toby.

 **Marvin:** Toby?

 **Topham:** He runs an old tramway in some other part of the Island with his coach Henrietta, but the buses and lorries have taken over most of his work, and he needs a change. I'll write to his superintendent at once.

(Everybody, expect, Marvin cheers _hooray!_ and Thomas whistles happily.

 **Marvin:** (indignant) Huh! Tram engine. We'll see about that.

 **Topham:** Oh, you will see, Marvin, that cowcatchers and sideplates are quite useful after all, even if not _all_ my engines are in need of them.

(Scene fades out on Sir Topham Hatt and shifts to Arlesdale End, beginning the next chapter)


	4. Toby Arrives On Sodor

(Arlesdale End. Birds fly over the scenery and Toby's Shed. Toby's crew burst the shed doors open to wake Toby, who is yawning as he awakes)

 _The next morning, Toby's driver and fireman flung the doors open to his shed. Old Toby woke with a start to see a piece of paper waving at him._

 **Driver:** (excitedly, waving the paper) Wake up, Toby! Wake up!

(Toby gives a confused look as he quickly opens his eyes)

 **Fireman:** Now, do we have news to bring you.

 **Toby:** (confused) What is it, sir?

 **Driver:** It's a letter from Sir Topham, Toby. The stout gentleman who visited our tramway. Perhaps, it's good news.

 **Fireman:** (pleading) Oh, do read it, sir. Please, I'm just dying to know what it says.

 **Toby:** (yawning and chuckling) Take your time, sir. No hurry. I have no work to do after all.

 **Driver:** (sighs, and looks as he reads the letter aloud.)

 _Dear Toby,_

 _I had this letter reaching your driver's address in mind before I wrote it. I had visited your tramway quite a couple of months ago for my summer holiday with my family and I understand that you and your crew have no work to do nowadays._ (clears his throat before continuing, his eyes widening at the next part) _Just writing to inform you that…_

(Sir Topham Hatt's voice sums up the rest of the letter)

 _…I am in need of an engine with cowcatchers and side plates like your own on one of my current branch lines. Thomas, the engine running the branch, has been in a little mishap with the police regarding the law so I will indeed need a tram engine to help run the line. Regarding the status of your line, I am, therefore, inviting you to work with my engines on the North Western Railway. If you are available, it would be urgent you came right away, and there will be plenty of work for you indeed._

 **Driver:** (finishing off the letter)

 _Wishing you best regards,_

 _Sir Topham Hatt_

(looking up, gasping) I do believe we're in luck, Toby.

 **Toby:** (ringing happily) Yes, indeed, sir. I'll go get Henrietta. We can leave right away.

(Another rendition of _Toby_ plays as Toby collects Henrietta and trundles away from his tramway towards the North Western)

 _Just as the children came to say goodbye,_

 _And Toby and Henrietta give their last reply,_

 _Everyone was sad to see them go_

 _They wondered what would happen and where would they go_

 _When suddenly news came to brighten up the day_

 _When Toby and Henrietta were needed right away_

 _Sir Topham Hatt had written to say:_

 _"Please come urgently, right away"_

 _And now they're part of his family fore-e-ever_

(Toby arrives at the North Western and passes the signal box towards Knapford Station before heading there)

 _Toby, oh, Toby_

 _Show them what you can do_

 _The world's much nicer whenever we see you_

 _Toby, dear, Toby_

 _There's lots more in store for you_

 _Oldies but goldies,_

 _We still care for you_

 _Oldies but goldies,_

 _We still care for you_

(Song ends as Toby and Henrietta arrive at Knapford Station and Toby's crew exit his cab. Sir Topham Hatt walks out of his office and greets them. Then he walks slowly up to Toby, beaming. Toby gives a slight smile back)

 **Toby:** (anxious) Hello, sir.

 **Topham:** Hello, Toby. Welcome to my railway. I'm very proud you and your crew received my message and were able to come down on such short notice. (looks over Henrietta, pondering) Hmm. So I see you've brought your coach. I must say, much faith for an engine like you.

 **Toby:** Why, of course, sir. Henrietta and I have worked together for many years. I couldn't leave her behind. The stationmaster would've wanted to turn her into a henhouse otherwise. (sadly) I just couldn't allow that, sir. It's no problem, is it?

 **Topham:** (chuckles) No, indeed, Toby. Just a little surprised, that's all. Henrietta is welcome to work on my railway too. She can carry many passengers from the looks of it.

 **Toby:** Indeed, sir.

(Thomas whistles as he chuffs into the station)

 **Thomas:** Good day, sir. (widens his eyes as he sees Toby) Oh, hello there. You must be the new tram engine.

 **Topham:** Yes, Thomas. This is Toby. He's going to be working with you on the branch line for the time being. I'm sure you two will be great friends.

 **Thomas:** Yes, sir.

(Gordon's whistle blows as he stops the express inches before, Henrietta surprising her)

 **Gordon:** (gasps, confused) Why, how strange. And at my express platform too.

(Thomas, Annie and Clarabel chuckle and Toby gives out a slight chuckle as well, Henrietta smiling and feeling better)

 **Gordon:** (groans) O the indignity.

 **Thomas:** (whistles) Come on, Toby. I'll show you around my branch line.

 **Toby:** (rings his bell) Sure thing, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** (as they chuff out of the station side-by-side) Just wait till Marvin discovers you coming down the track.

 **Toby:** (confused) Marvin?

 **Thomas:** Oh, just our new constable.

 **Toby:** (understanding) I see.

 **Thomas:** It's a long story. I'll explain on the way.

 _And Thomas told Toby all about it. Soon they reached the quarry that ran by Thomas' branch line._

 **Toby:** I see you like working with trucks.

 **Thomas:** (looking over) Hmm? Oh, trucks. Yes. I take goods and passengers down this route everyday. Sometimes I use the afternoon route to take some trucks down the mine.

 **Toby:** (confused) The mine? Why?

 **Thomas:** Well, you see, there's a lot of mining going on as you can possibly tell. The workmen have a lot of ballast to sort out.

 **Toby:** So I see.

 **Thomas:** As a matter of fact, it was a long time ago, before I arrived and perhaps the other engines as well, that miners often dug tunnels under the ground in an attempt to find lead.

 **Toby:** (confused) What would they want with lead?

 **Thomas:** Oh, you know, just to discover it and see what it's worth.

 **Annie:** (chuckles) Cheeky, _cheeky_ , Thomas. Gossiping again, are we?

 **Clarabel:** Indeed, Clarabel. I feel like I've heard this story before.

 **Annie**

 **And** (jokingly) We've heard this story before. (chuckling)

 **Clarabel:**

(Thomas, Toby and Henrietta chuckle as well)

 _Soon the engines reached the level crossing where Thomas passed every morning with his mixed-traffic run._

 **Thomas:** Hmm, Marvin doesn't seem to be here this afternoon. (jokingly) Maybe Sir Topham Hatt had him let go already. (chuckling)

 **Toby:** (chuckling) Maybe, Thomas. But don't you worry. I'll show that old constable with yours just how useful sideplates and cowcatchers can be.

(Thomas gasps and opens his mouth to say something before closing it, sighing nervously)

 _Thomas was speechless. It seemed as though Toby was indeed the resolution to his problem. But if Toby had the qualities of a tram engine that the constable seemingly desired, Thomas wouldn't have felt the power to teach him a lesson after all. He was pleased that Toby had come, but was also a little jealous._

(Scene cuts to sunset over Knapford Station with Thomas returning Annie and Clarabel to their siding. Gordon whistles and leaves the station with his evening express, laughing at Toby as he races by)

 **Toby:** (confused) Hmm, I wonder if that big blue engine was laughing at me.

 **Thomas:** Who? Gordon? He might've. He pulls the express, and believes it to be the most important job on the Island.

 **Toby:** Is he friendly?

 **Thomas:** He means well, but he values his job over everyone else's. I wasn't always the best of friends with him either when I came to the Island, but we ended up getting along rather nicely.

 **Topham:** (clears his throat, walking up) Evening, Thomas and Toby. I see you've both had a good run along the branch line.

 **Toby:** It was very exciting, sir. Thomas here showed me everything there is to know about it.

 **Topham:** (gazing at Thomas with approval) So I see. (nodding) Well, good job then, Thomas. I take it that you two will have a great time working together on the branch. (looks at his watch) Anyway, I believe I better get going. Lady Hatt has supper on the table and I must get going. (thinking) It's so much faster to get home by car.

(Thomas and Toby chuckle)

 **Thomas:** Come on, Toby. How about I introduce to the rest of my friends at Tidmouth Sheds?

 **Toby:** Good idea, Thomas. It is, after all, only a brief journey back to Arlesdale End.

 _And so, the two engines headed back to Tidmouth Sheds so that Toby could meet the rest of the engines of the North Western railway._

(Scene cuts to evening at Tidmouth Sheds, beginning the next chatper)


	5. New Friends And Frenemies

(Tidmouth Sheds. Scene zooms in with Toby on the turntable, conferring with the other engines, except James)

 _At Tidmouth Sheds, Toby was able to meet the other engines who stayed there…except for James, who hadn't returned yet._

 **Toby:** You must all be very lucky to work on a railway like this. Thomas has his own branch line, and it's nice to hear that you have one too, Edward. And Gordon, I take it that you pull the express then.

 **Gordon:** Why, yes. (proudly) And…it's the most important job on all of Sodor. More important than any branch line you'll be running.

 **Toby:** (nervously) Oh, I-I-…, I see.

 **Edward:** Don't mind him, Toby. Every job on this railway is important, no matter what position you're in.

 **Gordon:** (looking away) Hmph!

 **Henry:** If you don't mind me asking, Toby, just how old of a steam tram are you?

 **Toby:** I've run my tramway for many years, Henry. Quite a couple decades to be exact. But I'm very glad that your controller has found use for me once more.

 **Gordon:** (chuckles) Yes, and you're lucky as well.

 **Toby:** (looking at the empty berth) Just out of curiosity, is that one berth always empty or are there exactly six engines who sleep here?

 **Percy:** Oh, no. That's James' berth. Sir Topham Hatt arranged for him to pull a late night's good trains. You're welcome to stay in his berth until he comes back.

 **Toby:** Oh, that's alright, Percy. I'd better be getting back home to Arlesdale End now and…(startles when interrupted by James' whistle)

 **James:** (chuffing up to the turntable, gazing at Toby) Oh, what's this then? The new steam tram Sir Topham Hatt was talking about?

 **Toby:** (chuffing backwards onto his track) Why, yes. You must be James. My name's Toby.

 **James:** (as the table turns towards his track) And I'm a splendid engine who just came back from pulling a _slow goods_ train. (chuffing onto the turntable) If you don't mind, little Toby, some engines like to get some sleep around this time of night.

(Toby rings his bell and chuffs away as the table turns James towards his berth and he chuffs backwards into it, letting off steam and resting his axles)

 **James:** Fancy that. An old steam tram, first working on our railway and now loitering about around our sheds too.

 **Percy:** He was only being friendly, James. (yawning) Just wait until you get to know him.

(James rolls his eyes and yawns as he goes to sleep)

 _And so Thomas and the other engines fall asleep at once, most of them glad to have found a new friend in Toby. Toby, on the other hand, went happily to sleep in his shed at Arlesdale End, thinking about all the new friends he had made in his new life on Sodor._

(Scene continues with morning at Knapford)

 _The next morning, Knapford was in a bustle as always. Toby arrived and came through with Henrietta._

 **Toby:** Good morning, Gordon. Waiting to fetch the express, are you?

 **Gordon:** (sighs) Percy is bringing my coaches, Toby, like he always does. That's how it works with those little engines. Tenders engine like me don't shunt.

 **James:** (whistling as he passes Toby) Ugh! (rudely) Get a move on, will you, slow coach? (blows steam towards Toby, which Henrietta ends up coughing out and spluttering)

 **Henrietta:** (indignantly) Why, who is that engine, Toby?

 **Toby:** That, Henrietta, is James. The other engines at Tidmouth warned me about him.

 **Henrietta:** So I see.

 **Toby:** (ringing his bell as Percy brings Gordon's coaches into the station) Keep your steam up, Percy!

(Percy pants and breathes as he finally brings Gordon's coaches to the platform. He lets a sigh of relief and reverses back down the line to catch up with Toby)

 **Percy:** (whistling as he stops and lets off steam) Phew! So you're running Thomas' branch line with him now, are you, Toby?

 **Toby:** Yes indeed, Percy. Henrietta and I will take some trucks down by there, but we must keep on the lookout for that constable.

 **Percy:** I know. Thomas has already been in trouble with him from his first day on the job.

 **Toby:** (as a few moments pass) Say, Percy, I almost forgot. Haven't you met Henrietta?

 **Percy:** (chuffing slowly forward and stopping) Why, no. She is quite an extraordinary coach. (to Henrietta) Hello. I'm Percy.

 **Henrietta:** Why, hello, Percy. It's nice to meet you. It's amazing how a tank engine like yourself can haul such heavy coaches.

 **Percy:** Thanks! That's why I'm the station pilot.

 **Henrietta:** (to Toby) Now this is better, Toby. An engine with manners. Unlike that red engine who came through the station when we passed by.

 **Percy:** You mean James? Oh, he always gets like that. He thinks that his splendid red coat stands out over our appearances, but Sir Topham Hatt says we're all equally useful in our own ways.

 **Henrietta:** (understandingly) Mmm.

 **Percy:** As a matter of fact, this was even before I arrived, but James once needed a bootlace to mend a hole in his coaches. Apparently, he bumped them too hard so they had to borrow a bootlace from one of the passengers.

 **Toby:** (surprised) Well, I can only imagine how embarrassing it could've been for him.

(Percy, Toby and Henrietta chuckles. Thomas whistles as he enters the yard)

 **Thomas:** Good morning, Percy. Good morning, Toby.

 **Toby:** Good morning, Thomas. Say, shall we head over to your branch now?

 **Thomas:** Just a minute, Toby. I need to fetch Annie and Clarabel.

 **Toby:** Okay. Take your time. Percy and I were just having a little chat.

(Thomas chuffs away to fetch Annie and Clarabel, feeling worried)

 _Thomas felt a bit concerned as he chuffed off to fetch his coaches._

 **Thomas:** (as he buffers up to Annie and Clarabel) I'm really worried about that new steam tram Toby, Annie and Clarabel. (the shunters couples him and he chuffs away) He'll probably be approved of by the constable, but what if he ends up running the line better than I do?

 **Annie:** Don't worry, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:** No matter what happens, you'll be Sir Topham Hatt's #1.

 **Thomas:** (sighing) I hope you're right, Annie and Clarabel.

(Scene fades out and cuts to the level crossing at Thomas' branch line. A lorry runs over the road as Thomas waits at the level crossing. Marvin speeds down on his bike, ringing his bell and waving to alert Thomas)

 **Marvin:** Oi! Oi, you! (pushing the brake on his bike and hopping off his bike before running up and giving Thomas the halt signal) Where on earth is your cowcatcher?! Has your worthy Fat Hatt not made it clear that…?

 **Thomas:** (chuckling) Don't worry, Marvin. We have a new tram engine. His name is Toby and…

 **Marvin:** (pointing the finger) That's another lawbreaker for you by speaking over the top of your commanding officer! What nerve have you…(gasps in fright as he hears Toby's bell ringing as he comes down the line with Henrietta and some trucks. Running over) Oi! You!

 **Toby:** (ringing his bell, chuckling) Sorry, sir.

(Thomas smiles slightly as he chuffs away, Marvin shouting after him. Scene cuts to Elsbridge. Toby waits with Henrietta as passengers get off. James arrives with pulls in with his coaches. Passengers exit the train)

 _Later, Toby and Henrietta were waiting at Elsbridge, when James pulled in to let off the last of his passengers._

 **James:** (looking disdainfully at Henrietta) Ugh! What do you know? _Another_ dirty object?

(Henrietta gasps in horror)

 _Henrietta had never felt so offended. Toby eventually lost patience and decided to get his own back at James._

 **Toby:** Just out of curiosity, James, why are you red?

 **James:** Me? Well, because I'm a splendid engine, and the only red engine on Sodor. I'm ready for anything. You never see _my_ paint dirty. Not like _yours_.

 **Toby:** (cheekily) So I see. Is that why you once need bootlaces to _ready_ , then?

 **James:** (gasps in shock) Why, you… How did you…? (sighs and grunts as the guard's whistle blows)

(A instrumental intro to Troublesome Trucks rendition starts as James leaves the station)

 _James was redder than ever with embarrassment as he chuffed off to collect his slow goods train, a job he hated above all others. Neither did he quite like being reminded of the time a bootlace was used to mend a hole in his coaches._

(James arrives at Knapford, returns his coaches and then goes to collect his trucks)

 _ **When James has to pull a dirty slow goods train**_  
 _ **He sulks and plans to do the job with haste**_  
 _ **He bumps them from their sidings and gets them all in line**_  
 _ **And then he hauls them away but just when things seem to go fine,**_

(Song picks up pace as James leaves the station and chuffs along the track)

 _ **The trucks secretly vow to get their own back**_  
 _ **They plan their tricks once they reach Gordon's Hill**_  
 _ **They wait till James reaches the top and when he's sloping down,**_  
 _ **The trucks being their silly tricks and now they have high ground**_

(The trucks push James faster and faster down Gordon's Hill, as he wails and they laugh all the way)

 _ **Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time**_  
 _ **The Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line**_  
 _ **They push left to right and now they push James on and on**_  
 _ **They push James even further until he just can't stop**_  
 _ **The Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time**_  
 _ **The Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line**_  
 _ **They don't care how big they are**_  
 _ **To them, it's just a game**_  
 _ **Those Troublesome Trucks will get them all the same**_  
 _ **They don't care how big they are**_  
 _ **To them, it's just a game**_  
 _ **Those Troublesome Trucks will get them all the same (holds out)**_  
 _ **And now they've tricked poor James!**_

CRASH!

(Song ends as James crashes into two tar wagons, his driver and fireman jumping clear before the crash. The trucks smash into him and end up smashing into pieces. James groans dreadfully)

 _Something sticky splashed all over James. He had run into two tar wagons and was now covered from smokebox to bunker. Luckily, he wasn't hurt and nor was his crew, who had jumped clear before the crash. But the silly trucks and the tar wagons were all to pieces. James' driver and fireman informed the signalman, who phoned ahead to Sir Topham Hatt's office at Knapford._

 **Stationmaster:** (shouting from Sir Topham Hatt's office) Excuse me, sir. You're wanted on the telephone.

 **Topham:** (walks from the platform, shaking his head) Oh, bother that telephone. (heads into his office and answers the phone) Hello? (chatter over the phone, surprised look on his face) Oh, I see. (sighs) Yes, yes, right away. (hangs up, sighing in dismay)

(Toby and Percy arrive at the scene, Jerome and Judy hitched up between the two engines.

 _Sir Topham Hatt excused Toby from the branch line to come help James. Percy was called to the state of emergency as well, and both engines came as quickly as they could with Jerome and Judy._

 **Jerome:** State of emergencies can be quite the state of luck for us, eh, Judy?

 **Judy:** Quite right, Jerome. As serious as it is, I just love a call to action when the time comes for it.

 **Toby:** (cheekily, looking at James) Well, look what we have, Percy. Whatever is that dirty object?

 **Percy:** (confused) That's James. Didn't you know, Toby?

 **Toby:** (chuckles) Well, it's James' shape, Percy. But apparently, James is a splendid red engine, and you never see his paint dirty.

(Percy and Toby chuckle, with James scoffs and looks away resentfully)

 _James pretended he hadn't heard them. Percy and Toby carried Jerome and Judy away with the unhurt trucks, and then came back for James. They brought him immediately to the SteamWorks for repairs. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for them._

 **Topham:** Excellent work, Percy and Toby. I am very proud of you both. (turning to James) Well, James, fancy letting your trucks run away, hmm?

 **James:** W-w-well, sir…

 **Topham:** (sighs, hand signaling James to stop) Oh, confound it, James. You're in no way fit to be seen. But don't worry. The men will clean you up at once and you'll be in good working order again. As for you, Toby, you shall have a new coat of paint.

 **Toby:** Oh, please, sir. Can Henrietta have one too?

 **Topham:** Certainly, Toby. You could both use a bit of smartening up as far as I'm concerned. You shall pay a visit to our SteamWorks first thing tomorrow morning. Surely Thomas won't mind running the branch line on his own for that time being.

 **Toby:** Oh, sir. I hope not.

 **James:** Thank you, Toby. I'm sorry I called you a "dirty object". You are a really useful engine after all. And thank you too, Percy.

(Percy whistles and Toby rings his bell as they bring James into the SteamWorks)

 _Toby was glad to have found a new friend in James. Later on the quarry route along Thomas' branch, Marvin was having a rest as Thomas and Toby approached each other down the line._

 **Marvin:** (yawning and stretching his arms. Startles when he hears Toby's bell. Rises up) Oi! You! Enough of that rubbish! (Thomas whistles and chuckles as he chuffs by) Oi! Oi! Still no cowcatchers, eh? (to himself) And that one tram looks far too old to be running a line like this. I must with Sir Topham myself.

(Scene cuts to dusk at Knapford Station. Thomas and Toby are at the platform, looking worried, while Marvin speaks with Sir Topham Hatt and the engines' crews)

 _Later, Sir Topham Hatt called Thomas and Toby over to Knapford. Marvin wanted to speak with him as well as their drivers and fireman._

 **Marvin:** This has gone far enough, Sir Topham! That tank engine of yours is too dangerous to be running any line that I'm in charge of! And what were you thinking when you brought that tram engine here? He's far too old and out of shape to be really useful!

 **Topham:** (sternly) I have had enough with you and your attitude, Marvin, particularly towards me and my engines. I had just phoned ahead to the chief and even he claims that you're overreacting about all this cowcatcher nonsense. (sighs) I'm sorry, Marvin. But you leave me no other choice.

 **Marvin:** I beg your pardon, sir.

 **Topham:** The chief himself has informed me that he wants you to head over and turn in your badge immediately. He's fed up with your preposterous safety precautions as well.

 **Marvin:** But…but, sir…!

 **Topham:** Now, Marvin!

 **Marvin:** (sighs and grunts) Confound it! I never really liked this job anyway! No one here conforms to the laws of railway safety.

 **Topham:** The law is the law, Marvin, but being in position of high ranking doesn't give the right to alter it yourself.

(Marvin storms off, Thomas and Toby watching after him in surprise)

 **Toby:** I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to take as far as to scare Marvin away.

 **Thomas:** You didn't scare him away, Toby.

 **Toby:** What?

 **Topham:** None of this has to do with either of you, Toby. Marvin claims all he knows all about the law, but trying to change for his own reasons is exactly the reason why I don't want him working on my railway. And the chief agrees. (sighs) I just can't imagine how much longer it's going to take for me to find a new constable to run that quarry route.

 **Roger:** Don't be so sure, Sir Topham.

 **Topham:** (startled) What? Oh. Who said that?

 **Roger:** (chuckling and walking over) It's me, Roger.

 **Topham:** (surprised) Roger?

 **Thomas:** (gasps excitedly) Roger!

 **Toby:** (confused) Roger?

 **Roger:** (chuckles) Hello there, Thomas. (sighs) Look, Sir Topham. I understand from the chief that Thomas here has had a bit of trouble lately on the quarry line and I just wanted to see how I could help out. After all, my wife claims that she has things under control with the baby so I am officially back in service with my fellow officers.

 **Topham:** Why, that''s good news, Roger. In fact, I do need a new constable to run the quarry route after all. Would you be able to help out?

 **Roger:** Why, of course, Sir Topham. I can start work again starting tomorrow morning.

 **Topham:** Sounds great, Roger! Thanks for your availability in this matter. I don't know what we could have done without you.

 **Roger:** Thank you, Sir Topham. It will be just like old times being able to see Thomas…(looking at Thomas and Toby and gasping)…, and why, you have a new engine, I see. A tram engine from the looks of it.

 **Toby:** My name's Toby, sir. Thomas and I run the quarry line together now. It's very nice to meet you.

 **Roger:** Why, well, pleasure's all mine, Toby. It will be nice getting the chance to chat with you every day after all. (looking at his watch) Well, anyway, I better get going now. My wife will be having supper on the table and I can't miss that. Till tomorrow, Thomas. And Toby as well.

(Thomas and Toby whistles and ring happily as Roger heads off. Next scene cuts to Thomas and Toby passing each other on the crossway, Roger waving as they head by)

 _Thomas and Toby are now firm friends, and they get the chance to talk to Roger every day. Toby and Henrietta now have a fresh new coat of paint and Toby has the #7 of his side_ …(scene from around Toby and Henrietta's paintwork and Toby's #7)… _to represent his status as not only the seventh steam engine to join the railway, but also as the first and only steam tram on Sodor. And that made Toby feel very pleased to work on Sir Topham Hatt's railway._

(Sry this took so long, guys. Combining _Dirty Objects_ and _Thomas In Trouble_ together in this arc seemed like a simple decision on my part, particularly since _TAB_ was sort of spread out in terms of adapting it's source material. I am currently working on adapting _Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas_ here and including elements of _Thomas' Christmas Party_ in the aftermath. I may warn you guys, the tone might be a little different and the events could center equally around both Thomas and Toby. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned!)


	6. Mrs Kyndley Helps Out

(Scene continues as fall shifts into wintertime)

 _It wasn't long before autumn changed into winter, and before the engines on Sodor knew it, the Christmas season drew nearer and nearer. Around this time of year, many children were expected on the Island, and Thomas couldn't wait to begin with the yuletide festivities. The only ones complaining, to Thomas' surprise, were Annie and Clarabel._

 **Annie:** It's always the same before Christmas, isn't it, Clarabel?

 **Clarabel:** Indeed, Annie. Much too hurried for such a holiday now, isn't it?

 **Thomas:** Come on, you two. We can't be late now.

 **Annie**

 **And** We feel so full. We feel so full.

 **Clarabel:**

 **Thomas:** (chuckles) What happened to your festive spirit? Christmas Day is almost here.

 **Annie**

 **And** (sighing) So we noticed.

 **Clarabel:**

 _Up ahead was a steep hill. Thomas always took this route on his journey through the countryside of Hackenback. Many quaint cottages were set around these parts of the Island…and perhaps a few of Thomas' old friends as well._

 **Thomas:** (whistles as a handkerchief waves at him from a cottage window) It's Mrs. Kyndley!

 **Annie:** Oh, Mrs. Kyndley, yes. (chuckles slightly)

 **Thomas:** Don't we always feel better from seeing her?

 **Clarabel:** Indeed, Thomas. Indeed.

 **Mrs. Kyndley:** (from the window) Good morning, Thomas!

 **Thomas:** (whistling) Good morning, Mrs. Kyndley.

 _Mrs. Kyndley lived with her husband Mr. Kyndley in a quaint little cottage in the countryside. Thomas and his coaches did indeed feel better always from seeing their old friend. But as they reached the next station, Thomas' driver expressed a feeling of concern._

 **Driver:** (sighs) Poor Mrs. Kyndley. Having to sleep in bed all day. I do feel sorry for her, Thomas, old boy.

 **Thomas:** (sighs sadly) So do I.

 **Toby:** (ringing his bell and passing by) Don't worry, Thomas. Like us, Mrs. Kyndley can be useful in her own way if given the chance, even if she is ill in bed.

 _This made Thomas feel much better about things. But he still wished there was a way he could support his poor friend Mrs. Kyndley._

(Original song _It's That Time Of Year_ begins in F major as Thomas leaves the station and Gordon pulls in with the express)

 ** _Shunting, pulling coaches,_**

 ** _Hauling heavy loads_**

 ** _Through any sort of weather, rail or road_**

 ** _The engines all know Christmas is drawing near_**

 ** _And it's that time of year_**

 ** _Gordon's pulling coaches,_**

 ** _Percy's taking mail,_**

 ** _Henry's hauling all that freight,_**

 ** _James and Edward busy pulling passengers_**

 ** _Right on time!_**

 ** _We can't be late!_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause we know it's that time of year of once again_**

 ** _We all must huff our hardest_**

 ** _We know that we can_**

 ** _The stations are packed and the passengers are waiting_**

 ** _To and fro…(holds out)_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause it's that time of year again!_**

(Song shifts into second verse as Thomas and Toby pass by and greet each other by Mrs. Kyndley's cottage in the countryside)

 ** _Thomas and Toby pass by on the branch_**

 ** _Mrs. Kyndley's greeting them too_**

 ** _Annie and Clarabel feel quite so full_**

 ** _Henrietta's never felt happier cause deep down she knows that_**

 ** _It's that time of year of once again_**

 ** _We all must huff our hardest_**

 ** _We know that we can_**

 ** _The stations are packed and the passengers are waiting_**

 ** _To and fro…(holds out)_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause it's that time of year again!_**

 ** _Yes, it's that time of year again!_**

(Song ends. Scene shifts to dusk at Knapford Yard)

 _After the hard day's work, Thomas was returning Annie and Clarabel to the yard. Toby and Henrietta dropped the rest of the passengers at Knapford, then went out to join Thomas, who was looking at the sky overhead._

 **Thomas:** Dark clouds over the horizon, Toby. That must be the sign of rain. I'm heading back home to Tidmouth now. You'd best get home too to Arlesdale End.

 **Henrietta:** Much agreed. We don't want to be here when the rain's out, do we, Toby?

 **Toby:** No indeed, Henrietta. (rings his bell, chuffing away) Goodbye, Thomas.

 _But Thomas was still thinking about Mrs. Kyndley, and whether or not she was going to be okay. That night, the rain started to fall. The engines at Tidmouth were all nice and warm inside their berths. Toby was rather safe inside his shed too. But he, too, began to worry about Mrs. Kyndley and what could be done to help her._

(Scene shifts to morning with Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel along his branch line)

 _The next morning, the weather was no better as Thomas pulled Annie and Clarabel along his route. The rain poured and the snow continuously swept away. It made Thomas' journey very difficult indeed._

 **Thomas:** (panting) You'd never…expect…winters…to be…like this…would you,…(sighs)…Annie and Clarabel?

 **Annie:** Not from our perspective, no, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:** Winter's not usually much like rainy season, is it, now?

 _Thomas couldn't agree more, and neither could his driver or fireman._

 **Thomas' Driver:** Steep hill coming up here. Thomas' fire all stoked up in there?

 **Thomas' Fireman:** (bending down towards the firebox) I'll just make sure. (uses his shovel to stoke Thomas' fire, panting) I'm pretty sure I…stoked it up well…this morning. Or at least firefighter might have.

 _Soon they reached the steep hill leading into the countryside. Thomas struggled up the slope, his driver and fireman dropping sand on the rails by hand._

 **Thomas:** (panting) I can do it. I can do it.

 _And before he knew it, Thomas was able to reach the top of the hill, the countryside village way in view before him._

 **Thomas:** (sighing) I made it. (whistles, Annie and Clarabel sighing in relief as they chuff through the village) I do hope Mrs. Kyndley is alright. (whistling as he reaches Mrs. Kyndley's cottage)

 _Up in the distance, Thomas could suddenly see a red handkerchief waving from an upstairs window. His driver and fireman saw it too._

 **Driver:** (surprised) What on earth. That looks like it's coming from Mrs. Kyndley's cottage.

 **Fireman:** She needs help from the looks of it. We'd better put stop.

 _Thomas' driver immediately put on the brakes, and the guard walked out of Clarabel and over to Thomas' cab._

 **Guard:** What's the order then, driver?

 **Driver:** I think it's best you'd search for a doctor onboard the train. That way, we can make sure that Mrs. Kyndley is alright. (turns to the fireman) Go and check up the line, fireman. We can't risk an accident. Not in this state nor in this weather.

 _As the fireman did so, the guard went to check on the passengers. Immediately, a doctor exited the train and walked up to the cottage to check on Mrs. Kyndley._

 **Doctor:** You think she looks ill then?

 **Guard:** Only one way to find out. You go in, I'll get back to the train. (walks away)

 _The doctor walked in to make sure that Mrs. Kyndley was alright and her husband greeted him warmly. The fireman returned to the cab._

 **Fireman:** (to the driver) We'd best reverse Thomas back down to the station. We shan't make it any further up that hill today. But first, please come up with me up the line and tell me what you see.

 **Driver:** Right away.

 _And so Thomas' driver and fireman walked further up the slope towards the tunnel that led away from the roadway. And they were shocked by what they saw right before their eyes. It was a landslide, as plain as day; a bank of earth had tumbled down from the hillside and blocked the tracks._

 **Driver:** (gasps) Jiminy Christmas. (to the fireman) Go back to the train. I'll go to the cottage and see how Mrs. Kyndley is getting along.

 **Fireman:** Splendid idea.

(The driver checks on the doctor and Mr. Kyndley tending to Mrs. Kyndley, and she smiles slightly right back)

 _Thomas and his crew, as well as their passengers, owed their thanks to Mrs. Kyndley and her husband for saving from the landslide. In no time at all, Terrence the tractor came along and helped make the line clear again._

(Scene shifts to Tidmouth Sheds, beginning the next chapter)


	7. Epilogue: Merry Christmas, Mrs Kyndley!

(Scene continues and zooms in on Tidmouth Sheds as the snow falls)

 _That night at Tidmouth, Thomas told the other engines all about it._

 **Thomas:** It was just extraordinary. Mrs. Kyndley was able to detect the landslide just from her window. If it weren't for her, my passengers would have never gotten home on time anyway, and I probably wouldn't have either.

 _The engines were all intrigued by Thomas' story, but Thomas just happy and relieved to have a friend like Mrs. Kyndley._

 **Thomas:** (sighs) I wish there was something I could do to show Mrs. Kyndley and her husband a token of my gratitude. I know it would mean a lot to them, especially in the condition she's in at the moment.

 **Toby:** I think I might have an idea, Thomas. It might involve all of us though in some way.

 **Percy:** What is it, Toby?

 **Toby:** Well, I was thinking that if Thomas and I pulled Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta altogether and…

(Reprise of _It's That Time Of Year Again_ begins with an instrumental as the scene slowly zooms out over Tidmouth Sheds)

 _And Toby told his friends all about his idea to give Mrs. Kyndley and her husband their thanks. The brave effort she had made in saving Thomas is something that each of the engines knew that she would do for any of them. By the time Christmas Day, the Sodor engines got very busy. That afternoon, Sir Topham Hatt went to pick up Mr. and Mrs. Kyndley and take them to Knapford Station. Meanwhile, Thomas and Toby were very busy picking up villagers from all over Sodor._

(Scene shifts with Thomas and Toby pulling Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta together from numerous destinations)

 ** _Thomas and Toby pulling together_**

 ** _Packing up passengers from each destination_**

 ** _All the engines work to get their jobs done_**

 ** _Heading over to Knapford Station_**

 ** _A lovely surprise awaits Mrs. Kyndley_**

 ** _And maybe perhaps a few gifts too_**

 ** _The station platform seems all neat and tidy_**

 ** _Everything seems as good as new_**

(Scene shifts from the engines chuffing to and fro back and forth with their jobs and Thomas bringing Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta along the route to Knapford Station)

 ** _'_** ** _Cause we know it's that time of year of once again_**

 ** _We all must huff our hardest_**

 ** _We know that we can_**

 ** _The stations are clearing_**

 ** _Passengers hopping board (holds out)_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause it's that time of year again! (holds out, shifts a half note higher into Gb major)_**

(Instrumental plays as Sir Topham Hatt's car pulls up at Knapford parking lot)

 _Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Kyndley slowly helped Mrs. Kyndley out of the car and brought her along to the station platform. Mrs. Kyndley kept her eyes closed, but by the time, she opened them…_

 **All Engines:** (together) Surprise! (all whistle and cheer loudly)

 _Mrs. Kyndley could not believe what she had seen. The station was decorated with lights all around and a huge Christmas tree stood in the center. A few gifts stood under the tree…just for Mrs. Kyndley._

 **Mrs. Kyndley:** (surprised) My! How quite unexpected.

 **Mr. Kyndley:** Quite agreed, my dear.

 **Topham:** It's a special thanks to both of you.

 **Mr. Kyndley:** (confused) Why, special thanks?

 **Mrs. Kyndley:** I don't understand.

 **Thomas:** A special thank you for warning me and my passengers about the landslide.

 **Percy:** We knew you'd do the same for any of us.

 **Mrs. Kyndley:** Well, why, of course. But…

 **Toby:** So Thomas and I planned this together in your honor. With the help of our friends of course.

 **Mrs. Kyndley:** Well, I must say, my husband and I appreciate this very much. Thank you, Thomas! Thank you, Toby! Thank all of you! Merry Christmas to everyone!

 **All Engines:** (together) Merry Christmas! (whistle and cheer loudly)

 _And with that the party began. Everyone had a splendid time. Soon it was time for Mr. and Mrs Kyndley to open the gifts that were left for them. They were each presented with a new dressing gown and a beautiful new hat, all from Thomas and Toby's driver and fireman while Sir Topham Hatt gave Mrs. Kyndley a new pair of slippers and the guard provided them with tickets to Bournemouth for holiday._

 **Topham:** We could not thank you enough for preventing that accident. The guard and I were thinking that both of you could use a holiday to the Southern coast for a little sunshine.

 **Guard:** Merry Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Kyndley.

 _Mrs. Kyndley and her husband were very pleased with her presents. Thomas's driver and fireman provided them with an extra supply of coal to use for their fireplaces in the evening. Everyone was very happy, and as much as Mrs. Kyndley was excited about going to the coast, she could nevertheless think of nowhere else she would live, then, here with her friends on the Island of Sodor, especially with her two best friends: Thomas The Tank Engine and Toby The Tram Engine._

(Song continues into a reprise of the chorus as the party continues)

 ** _Yes, we know it's that time of year of once again_**

 ** _We all must work our hardest_**

 ** _We know that we can_**

 ** _The stations are decorated_**

 ** _Passengers come from all around_** (holds out)

 ** _'_** ** _Cause it's that time of year again!_**

 ** _Yes, it's that time of year again!_**

 ** _Oh, it's that time of year again!_** (holds out, as Thomas and Toby pass each other at Mrs. Kyndley's cottage)

 ** _Oh yes, it's that time of year again!_**

 _The Sodor engines all had a wonderful Christmas with Mrs. Kyndley and her husband, and Thomas and Toby could not wait until it was time to welcome them home. Toby couldn't have felt any better about the Island's only steam tram, and was a very happy engine indeed._

(Last scene involves Toby pulling Henrietta along past the the quarry crossing and ringing his bell to Roger who waves right back. End credits involve a slideshow of RWS illustrations along with a rendition of _Toby_ )

 **Coming Soon…Thomas & Friends in Adventures Of Gordon**

 **Moral:** arrogance can get the better of you/there is always a chance at redemption

 **Short Synopsis:** Based on the RWS book _Gordon The Big Engine_. In another stand-alone follow-up to _TAB_ , Gordon takes great pride in pulling the express, but an accident on the turntable quickly puts his pride in pieces. Gordon soon learns the importance of his strength when being to help out a friend or two in need, and eventually helps to prepare for the Queen's visit, making him a really useful engine again.


End file.
